


Cannot Tell a Lie

by madwriter223



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Belle, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Compromised, F/M, Past Abuse, Therapy, s03e20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Zelena was dead, there was nothing to focus on, no more hate to keep him together. There was a buzzing in his head and he felt woozy. And he still had to face Belle. [takes place immediately after s03e20)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannot Tell a Lie

Rumplestiltskin walked slowly back to his shop, his head buzzing. It was done. He'd killed Zelena, his son was avenged and his chest was hurting. With that wench dead, there was nothing to focus on, no more hate to keep him together. There was a buzzing in his head and he felt woozy. It felt like his chest was caught in a vice. He had to stop for a moment and concentrate on his breathing, because he felt like he was suffocating. The only thing that kept him tethered to consciousness was the weight of his dagger. He clutched it tighter, so hard his fingernails ached and forced his legs to start moving again and to keep moving this time. His mind continued buzzing.

The first clear thing he heard since he'd left the police station was the little bell above his shop entrance. It took him a moment to realize he was standing just inside the door, his free hand holding the doorknob tightly. It took him another moment to let go and close the door. He stumbled farther inside and collapsed onto an antique chair. 

He looked down at the dagger again and swallowed thickly. What had he done? He'd tricked Belle. Belle who trusted him, who loved him. And he had tricked her. He had once again thrown everything away for vengeance. Satisfying vengeance. He didn't regret killing Zelena, the world was better off without that bitch throwing her weight around everywhere. The fact that he had ended her snivelling, self-pitying existence with the same dagger she'd used to enslave him just made the dark, sadistic part of him happier. 

She'd begged and pleaded like a coward. Like he had, once upon a time. That she had been reduced to that in her last moments just made it all that much more satisfying. You come from filth, you return to filth.

But Belle. But Belle. Sweet Belle.

Rumplestiltskin leaned forward and covered his face with his free hand. There were no tears left in him, but he curled tighter into himself all the same.

He wasn't sure how long he spent in that position, just focusing on the soothing rhythm of inhale-exhale-repeat. Suddenly someone touched his shoulder and he bolted upright, grabbing onto that hand.

It was Belle. She was looking at him worriedly, seemingly not caring that her hand was being crushed. “Rumple? What happened?” She reached out slowly with her other hand, and gently touched his cheek. “You're shaking.”

Rumplestiltskin swallowed thickly, the guilt swirling in the pit of his stomach. He felt nauseous at the mere thought of lying to her. Villains don't get happy endings. He forced himself to released her hand.

Belled glanced down and noticed the dagger. “Why do you have that?” She asked softly, looking at him questioningly. “Did you take it from my bag? I was sure I hid it.”

“You didn't.” He choked out, chin trembling. He was scum.

“Oh. I was sure I did. I'll just hide it later on, if you want to hold onto it a bit more.” She smiled sweetly, and he gritted his teeth.

“You never had it.” He forced past his lips. “I tricked you.”

Belle blinked. “What?”

“You had a fake. I have the real one.” She frowned at him in confusion and he swallowed. “I killed Zelena with it.” There. He'd said it, now she knew.

Belle paled slightly, and bit her lower lip. “You killed Zelena.” She repeated.

“Yes.” He dropped down back onto the chair. He felt drained.

“When?”

“Just now. I don't know. Tonight.” His head was buzzing again.

“And you used the dagger.”

“Stabbed it right in her rotten chest.” Rumplestiltskin whispered darkly, smirking at the memory. She'd squealed like a pig.

Belle clenched her fists and started pacing up and down the shop. Her lips moved as she muttered to herself. Her hands kept moving like when she was agitated, running through her hair or gesticulating madly.

Rumplestiltskin sat there and waited for her to leave too. They all always left him. He didn't get a happy ending.

After some time Belle seemed to come to a decision, and she marched back to Rumplestiltskin. She stopped in front of him, then crouched low so that they could make eye contact. “First thing tomorrow I'm calling Dr. Hopper and arranging a session for you.”

“You're what?” He asked, shaking his head to clear the buzzing a little.

“A session with Dr. Hopper. Therapy, Rumple. You're getting therapy. You're getting _so much_ therapy, as much as is needed.”

That's not right. “But you're leaving.” He pointed out, because he was missing something.

“I'm not leaving. Rumple, what you did tonight, killing Zelena. I understand why you did it.”

“You do?” That's definitely not right. “You can't.”

“I do. While she... she had you, I read maybe five books on self-help and counselling and managing grief. I understand why someone who spent centuries being the Dark One would focus on vengeance. Why your first instinct was to lash out. I'm not happy with it, but I understand.”

He shook his head slowly. “You can't.” He repeated, more firmly this time. Maybe she just didn't get how this should be done.

Belle pursed her lips and lay her hands on his knees, squeezing lightly. “Rumple. I'm not going to begrudge you your emotions or your pain. I'm not going to blame you for reacting in the only way you know how. I'm a little mad at you for lying to me and tricking me with the dagger. It'll take me some time to forgive you, but I will. I love you. I love the gentle Rumple and the Dark Rumplestiltskin. I love all of you.”

The vice in his chest lessened a little. “Thank you.” He whispered, though he still felt uncertain.

She watched him sadly for a moment, then took his hands in hers. “We'll have to postpone the wedding for now though.”

The wedding? “You still want to?” That's completely not right.

“Of course.” She smiled. “But I refuse our wedding to be anything other than 'happy'. And right now neither one of us can truly be happy, I think. We still need to grieve for Bae. So we'll wait until we both get better.” She smiled again, her eyes glistering with unshed tears.

Rumplestiltskin stared at her, incredulously. Then his face crumpled and he leaned forward, curling his back. Belle caught him and wrapped him up in a tight embrace, rocking him side to side as he cried. “We'll find you all the help you need, Rumple. And I'll be right here for you the entire way. And you'll be here for me, I'm sure. We'll get through this together.”

Rumplestiltskin grasped at her sweater tightly, desperate to say something, anything. But he couldn't get the words past the lump in his throat, so he settled on nodding madly. Yes, please, don't leave. Don't leave. Not you too. Half of his heart had died with Bae, please let him at least have Belle. Don't leave. Don't leave.

*~*The Next Day*~*

Belle looked up when the magical chime sounded. Rumple had set up a warding spell around their house, the shop and the library. A chime would sound each time someone entered the perimeter. She got up and marched to the door, swinging it open before the 'guests' had a chance to knock or knock something down.

She knew full well who it was.

Prince Charming, the Evil Queen and the Blue Fairy. She kept her face an impassive mask as she stepped past the doors and blocked their entry. “Can I help you?” She asked, clasping her hands in front of herself.

“Zelana is gone.” Charming said, back straight.

“I know.” Belle replied calmly.

“So Rumplestiltskin did have something to do with this.” The Blue Fairy commented, stepping forward slightly. “Did he kidnap her? Or did he kill her?”

“He killed her, didn't he?” Regina asked, looking irritated.

Belle kept her expression blank. “He did.”

“He had no right to do that!”

“Actually, I believe he had every right.” Belle said firmly. “Certainly more of a right than most.”

“Where is Rumplestiltskin now?” The Blue Fairy asked, her wand in hand. “And where is the dagger?”

“The dagger is hidden, so don't even try to find it, you won't. And Rumple is sleeping upstairs. Being enslaved by a murderous witch tends to take a lot out of man.”

“Zelena didn't have her magic anymore. Killing her just proved how dangerous he still is and how little control he has over himself.” Charming said, a frown on his face.

“Oh get off your high horses, all of you.” Belle snapped angrily. “He's not dangerous, he's traumatised! That witch killed Bae, esnlaved Rumple, did who knows what to him for almost an entire year and you expected Rumple to what? Let it go? Forgive her just like that because it's easier for you all? Screw you. Not acknowledging his pain and ignoring him afterwards doesn't make him magically better! She'd tortured him! Tortured! Look it up if you don't understand what that means!”

“He once claimed to have changed, this just proves he is still the same Dark One of the past.” Regina pointed out, placing her hands on her hips. “The whole town will feel better if we are the ones holding onto the dagger.”

“The whole town can kiss my frilly pantaloons.” Belle said in an enraged tone. “You have no right to even talk to me! I still hate you for all the crap you've pulled in the past, don't even think I've forgotten that! And you've had years of personal growth and dealing with your emotions before you went 'good guy'. Rumplestiltskin had to deal with his son's death, his father's death, his own suicide, then insanity, his son's death again and being a puppet for a woman as black-hearted and vile as they come. And now you want to make him your own puppet because you don't care enough to think of a different way to help him? I think you know where you can stuff that.” Belle crossed her arms and glared at the three of them. “You are not my King. You are definitely not my Queen. And you are very elitist and manipulative with the whole wish and bean business. None of you have any authority here. None of you have any business here. Yes, he killed Zelena. Good riddance. No, he's not going on a rampage across town. He's sleeping right now because he is _exhausted_. We both are, but I have to waste my time with you lot.”

“Belle. We can't just leave it like this.” Charming said, attempting to sound reasonable.

“It's not your place to decided anything about us. Rumple will be attending therapy and grief counselling. He's going to get the actual help he needs, not just a pat on the head or a wag of the finger from self-absorbed 'royalty'. He especially doesn't need people who don't even make sure he gets home safe after being kidnapped for a year! Are any of you capable of looking past your own asses?!”

“He was fine! I told him to go straight home with the dagger.” Regina waved her hand dismissively and Belle clenched her hands tightly. 

“Leave now before I make you.” She hissed.

Regina lifted a scoffing eyebrow and Charming stepped in quickly. “Look, we're not here to argue or to fight.”

“Well, that is exactly what you're doing. As far as I see it, none of you even has anything to say about deciding what happened to Zelena. She didn't do anything to you! All she did was threaten you and you got your baby back! She turned other people into monkeys, all of your friends are fine! Most of her evil was centred around Rumple.”

“She took Emma's magic.”

“And yet she's not here.” Belle uncrossed her arms, more than fed up with this entire conversation. “I want you three to leave now. And take your righteousness with you, it's stinking up our garden.”

“Are you deaf, bookworm? We're not leaving the dagger with him.”

“Are _you_ deaf, Evil Queen? You have no say in anything that happens to Rumple from now on. And if you try I have twenty seven exact ways to make you sorry.” She turned to Charming just as he was opening his mouth to speak. “Yes, fine, he killed Zelena, we've already established that. No one in this town is going to grieve for her and I can already assure you that neither Rumple nor I regret what he did or ever will. With you lot in charge of her, she would've been free as a bird within a month.”

“She was my sister.” Regina pointed out, though they all knew it was a weak argument at best.

“Bae was our son. And we actually loved him. Now leave, I won't tell you again.”

The Blue Fairy moved even closer, looking ready to 'reason with her', but Belle was in no mood to continue this pointless conversation. So she quickly clapped her hands loudly, twice in quick succession. The wards activated at the signal and quite literally threw the three of them backwards, past the fence and onto the street.

Belle didn't spare them a second glance. She turned around and walked back into the house, closing and locking the door behind her. She leaned against the wall for a few moments, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm down. But she continued feeling tense and angry, so she decided the best thing for her was to take a nap. She was too tired and wrung out to deal with this. She went upstairs and into her and Rumple's bedroom. She climbed up onto her side of the large bed and slipped under the covers, stretching out alongside Rumple's curled up form. She smoothed down his blanket around his shoulders and edged closer so that she could hear his soft breaths. She sighed deeply, relaxing fully against the mattress. 

A few minutes later she felt Rumple reach out to her in his sleep, his fingers tangling in her loose hair. She smiled and touched his wrist gently. She closed her eyes, allowing his touch and the sound of his breathing to lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured, after all the crap that Rumple had to go through during the course of the series, he needs someone to actually recognize he needs serious proffesional help, especially after Zelena.


End file.
